Guardians Of Light
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Having completed his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is back at the Dursley having strange dreams to only be awaken when a phoniex's flash power takes him away only to find himself in a room with a calming presance.DomOCMale/SubHarry and Neville/Luna. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do sort of own Chrno as I am borrowing him from Chrno cursade but have changed him slightly so I own the changes of Chrno I made of him!**

**Guardians Of Light**

Laying there in his bed, Harry thought back on the last five years that he had been going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was starting to think if anyone cared anymore, Dumbledore had turned out to be a meddling old coot that had been plotting with Granger and Weasley to kill him or give him the kiss if he didn't die with Voldermort on the battle field.

'What good friends they turned out to be' thought Harry as he remembered walking in on Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger as they were talking about how to get his money and fame while Harry was dead.

With a sigh, Harry sat up within his bed and looked to his bedroom window that Hedwig had seemed to be guarding. He had gotten letter's and parcels from the Weasley's and Grangers but whenever an owl tried to get in Hedwig would just kick them out and though the owl's deliveries into Harry's Aunt's prized rose bush.

The old grandfather clock down stairs started its count to midnight.

Hedwig came over and nibbled his ear as she tried to wish him happy birthday and tell Harry that he wasn't alone.

"Thanks Hedwig, I can always—"The grandfather clock had stuck twelve on midnight, Harry was sixteen but he didn't notice it as he was too busy in pain.

"Hedwig, what's going on?" Harry said with his teeth together as he tried not to scream and wake his relatives.

"I-I-I-I don't master," Hedwig said as she flapped around Harry in a panic.

"Hedwig did you just speak!" asked a shocked Harry but before anything else could be said Harry screamed in pain.

As Harry tried to quieten his screams and Hedwig flapped around in a panic, never of them noticed the room filling with light.

Just before Harry passed out from the pain, he felt himself being pulled into someone's chest but Harry didn't mind, this was just like those strange dreams he had been having lately, he knew that the light around him was really that of a lightening phoenix's flash, and for some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to care, all he knew was that he was safe, loved and protected, that was something that he hadn't been in a long time.

Then just as the Durseyls crashed into the room to see what was going on, they were gone.

**-------Time Skip-------**

Harry slowly found himself to be waking up, as he opened his eyes and looked around he saw that he was in some kind of hospital wing of sorts though it wasn't white as the Hogwarts hospital wing as it had designs of phoenix's on the walls.

"Crap, where am I?" wondered Harry as he started to panic as he remembered last night, a calming presence entered the room making Harry relax.

"Hiya Harry," Luna said from his right hand side.

"L-L-Luna! What are you doing here?" asked Harry and then he saw Neville come into his view and kissed Luna.

"Sorry Harry, if we knew you where one of use and _him_ then we would never of left you to yourself," Neville said as he hugged Luna close.

"One of you? Him?" asked a now very shocked and scared Harry, Luna and Neville talking in riddles did not help.

"Well, we will get to that latter but Harry wouldn't you like to see the other people in the room?" asked an amused Neville.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, noticing that he couldn't seem to get up from off of his stomach, Harry started to hyperventilate.

"Neville I think that we should go and let our Lord handle Harry," Luna said as she led Neville out of the doors with a number of other people that Harry didn't even realize they were in the room too.

"NO!" Harry said weakly, it wasn't helping that Luna and Neville wasn't acting like their normal selves.

Just before Harry could get himself into a worse state, the calming presence that Harry had felt had picked him up and was hugging him.

"Shhh Shhh, there's nothing to be afraid of love, just relax," Harry heard the calm presence whisper to him as it hugged and rocked him.

"B-b-but what-"Harry managed to get out as he found himself calming down for some reason. Harry soon found himself to be cocooned within another male's.....wings!

"Calm, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore, nothing here will or can hurt you, I won't let anything happen to you," the man said as he bit down on Harry's neck.

Feeling the wings of this man cocooning them and the man biting his neck, Harry felt his body go like jelly as he just laid there, calm as he could be at a moment like this. Wanting to know what the person looked like that was doing this to him; Harry looked up and felt his breath being taken away.

The person was male, he had long dark purple hair that reached to the floor but was in a long plat, slightly tanned skin, leather trousers, topless, the man had pointed ears with horns coming out just above his ears. The man's eyes were purple and had three diamond shaped markings on his forehead (yamiyugi23: Think Chrono from chrono crusade).

"Sleep love, when you wake up I will tell you everything but for now sleep and I will protect you," came the man's hypnotic voice.

Not able to no to the man as for some reason Harry trusted him like he had never done before, Harry closed his eyes and as he slowly drifted off to sleep he felt the man lying down, making sure that they were both comfortable and Harry was protecting from any dangers that might happen, with that the two went to sleep never noticing Luna checking on them.

"Sleep well my Lords, I'll make sure that everything's ready," Luna said and she then softly closed the door too, leaving the man and Harry safe and asleep.

******With Luna and Neville while Harry and the man is asleep*******

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" Luna spoke loudly so everyone who had gathered outside of the hospital wing (basically all of the servant's/staff) was quiet and paying attention to her.

"Thank you very much, now the Lords mate has come into his inheritance and he is now asleep with the Lord, both are safe and together," said Neville getting a happy cheer from the servants of the Lord's castle.

"We now have to get everything ready for their Majesties, so please do the jobs that you were given last night, the party in honour of the Lord's mate will be held when ever their Majesties decided. This could be either tomorrow or even in a couple of years," Luna said and with that the servants went to get the castle ready, hopefully there would be some little ones coming along soon too.

******With the man and Harry*******

"Boy, I'm going to!" came Vernon Durseyls voice though the darkness. It sounded Harry like a blanket of pain and suffering.

"N-n-no, someone, anyone, please someone help me," Harry shouted out in panic, getting even more frightened as the sounds of Vernon Dursley came nearer and nearer.

"Someone please help me! I don't like how this dream ends, I've had it to many times, HELP!" Harry shouted in a panic.

Running as fast as he could, Harry found himself to be running on the same spot while his uncle came nearer.

Hearing a loud bang Harry turned around only to spot his uncle standing in front of him.

"BOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" roared Vernon, as he raised his fat fist to hit Harry.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, hoping that someone would come and rescue him but he knew they wouldn't as he had this dream to many times, Harry awaited the hit from his uncle but nothing came, then a few seconds later the sound of his uncle screaming could be heard.

Hearing this, Harry opened his eyes to find the man from earlier throwing Vernon against a wall of black darkness and his uncle disappearing.

"You came, you kept your promise," Harry said in shock as the man walked over to Harry and pulled him into a tight and protective hug while Harry cried his heart out.

After a while, Harry found himself calming down to find that the man was sitting on the floor with his legs out straight with Harry on his lap. Harry had his head resting against the man's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You must wake up now," the man said softly as he lovingly stroked Harry's hair.

Leaning into the loving touch, Harry replied "Is it safe? I'm so confused, what's going on?"

"Wake up my love and all will be explained," the man said with a loving smile as Harry could himself to be pulled out of the blackness, only to find himself opening his eyes to find himself lying on a hospital bed with the man from his dreams and that had comforted him twice now.

As Harry looked up to see if the man was awake, Harry found himself to be staring into purple eyes.

"My name is Chrno," the man, now Chrno said as he hid his face within Harry's hair.

"My name is Harry, What's going on? How did I get here? Why are Luna and Neville here? What-"

"Shhh, be calm my beloved and I will explain but remain calm as if you get to worked up this soon after your inheritance then things can go badly wrong for you," Chrno said as he placed one of his index fingers on Harry's lips in a shushing fashion.

"What inheritance?" Harry asked as he decided to ask this question first.

"Smart question my love, the answer is that you are now sixteen summers old and at this age all submissive phoenix's come into their inheritance, which both of your parent's where phoenix's but they where late coming into their inheritance, which is why I look like I do, you have similar features but not the same, as you are a Submissive while I am your Dominant. Being a Dom and Sub pair we share a bond...which from your blush I see that the bond is strong and at work. We are mates and as this emotional bond shows we are not just mates but soul mates, meaning that we could never and will never hurt each other with intent to hurt the other on purpose, we would die without the other. Also you will be getting lessons here from now on and not at Hogwarts as I have been keeping track on you my wonderful mate," Chrno said as he hugged Harry tighter as he remembered what Luna and Neville had told him about what his mate had gone though, well things was going to change now.

"So I'm a Submissive phoenix, your my soul mate and we share a emotional bond?" asked Harry as he tried to sort all this new information in his brain out.

"That is correct my love," Chrno said with a smile.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" asked Harry as he felt that Chrno still had something to say.

"Yes, I'm royalty, I'm the king of the phoenix's and your my soul mate making you my consort," Chrno said with what Harry thought was a guilty look on his face.

"Well why not? I've been though most things so why not this?" asked Harry with a sigh, he wasn't going back to Hogwarts and Harry wasn't complaining but he so wished to see Dumbledore's face when he realized that.

"You have seen more than normal witches and wizards but for us phoenix's you haven't seen anything yet," Chrno said as he gently guided both himself and Harry into a sitting position, lying together still like they had been in the dream. Chrno continued: "I love your new appearance my love."

"My new appearance?" asked Harry in shock.

"Yes, what did you think would happen if you go through a creature inheritance? Do you want me to get a mirror for you to see?" Chrno asked softly.

"Yes please," Harry answered, he was starting to really truly like Chrno, he never kept things from him.

Chrno summoned a mirror to hover in front of Harry so that he wouldn't have to get up, though Harry wasn't complaining, he was pretty comfortable.

Looking into the mirror, Harry then noticed the changes he had gone though, Harry looked similar to Chrno but he had long black hair that hung loses, he still had emerald eyes though they were a bit more bird like, Harry also had horns similar to Chrno except his didn't look so scary as Chrno. Then Harry saw the reason why he was finding it so hard to move for, he had wings, could he fly with them?

"Yes you can and it will be in one of your lessons," chuckled Chrno, making Harry blush as he realized that he had said the last part out loud.

"I can't wait, compared to Hogwarts these class sound like fun," Harry said with a shy smile at Chrno making the man smile.

Before anything else could be said two men entered the hospital wing, they was in their early fifty's and to Harry they looked to be like members of a council of sorts.

"Your highness, how are you?" asked the first man.

"His royal consort won't be feeling good for a bit as his just been though his inheritance you idiot," the second man said.

This fight continued between the two of them until Chrno's temper had had enough.

"Enough of this you fools, what do you want!" Chrno snarled out which made the two men flinch.

'Must be a mate thing then, seems like he won't show his true self around anyone but me' Harry thought as he listened to the two men's answer.

"Y-y-y-your h-h-h-highness, the changes have been made and everything is ready for you two now," the first man stuttered out.

"Very well," Chrno said which must of meant some sort of signal because the two men ran to the hospital wing's doors and waited there, Chrno then spoke in the same voice that he had used with Harry earlier, it was nothing like what Chrno had used with those two men just now: "Are you feeling up to meeting the kingdom? We will then go to our rooms which is where I will explain what's going to be happening for the next couple of months."

"Alright my beloved, let's show the world what we can do," Harry said and with help from Chrno, Harry had managed to make it to the main doors.

Just before they got to the door's, Chrno turned to look at Harry and asked "Are you sure my love?"

"Yes my beloved, let's say hello to the kingdom," answered Harry.

With that Chrno gave a stiff nod to the other two men in the room and the doors to the rest of the kingdom were opened.

**To be continued or The End....**

**The TBC or The End bit is up to you! The readers! Should I make this a one shot and leave this chapter as it is or do some more for this story and make it into a multi chapter story?**

**Where do you want this story to you? Give this author some help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references that is to any other books and such in that appears in this fic.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long! I wasn't really sure about continuing this fic as I'm worried that I might ruin it (please say that I haven't ruined it!). So this is going to be a two shot fic ok? Yes it's going to have a bit weird of an ending but I think it sort of fits it in some weird way!**

**Oh and the idea with what to do with Dumbledore and the order was Dean The Cuddly Fox's idea so credit and everything goes to him!**

As the doors to the kingdom opened, Harry's senses were filled with cheering, laughter and cries of happiness. All the servants in the castle had turned up to welcome their Lord's mate home.

"My Lords! We welcome you to our kingdom, we hope that you are pleased with what we had done," a red haired man said with a deep bow.

"Very well, let's get this started then," Chrno said with a stiff nod.

"Very well then, let's get on with the continuation then," the red haired man said which was meet by deafening cheers. The kingdom had been without a true ruler for years and now they was not going to get a true ruler with his mate but if the constant contact was anything to go by then with luck they could be soon expecting the sound of the little feet.

"What continuation?" Harry quietly said to Chrno.

"Yours, you are my mate and as such it is necessary for you to have a continuation," Chrno explained softly.

"The priest has arrived!" someone yelled, breaking the two out of their conversation.

Harry watched as an elderly man who was very similar to an Albus Dumbledore dressed in muggle priest robes approached them.

With a nod of his head, Harry followed the priest. As Harry followed the priest he saw Dumbledore standing in the crowd with the order around him, they didn't look very happy.

'I guess that he has to be here as the head of wizard government but I'm glad that I get to kick him down a few pegs Harry thought as he was told to kneel down and Chrno came to stand behind he to make sure no one attacked him from behind.

"Now then we are all here today to crown our Lord's mate, does anyone have any objections before I crown our Lord's mate?" the priest asked with the crown being brought out on a pillow.

"I do," Dumbledore's voice came from the crowd.

Everyone looks at Dumbledore with a glare, why couldn't the old man see a blessing from the Gods when it was happening?

"And what reason might that be?" the priest asked with short patience but still followed the proper rules.

"Mr-"noticing the looks he was getting Dumbledore started again: "Lord Potter has a duty to the wizarding world that-"

Before Dumbledore could say anymore he found himself and the order to be surrounded by the palace guards who didn't look too friendly.

"The wizarding world can die for all I care, and you will NOT be taking our Lord's mate away from us," the priest said with a glare at Dumbledore as he and the order was lead away while the crowd cheered.

"Now then is there anyone else out there that doesn't want this to go ahead?" the priest asked and when all he got was silence he continued, "Very well then, Lord Potter I know crown you as his Mastery Harold Potter."

The priest took the crown and placed it on Harry's head which was meet by loud cheering and Chrno sending his mate a loving and proud smile.

"And now on with the-"

"POTTER!"

Looking over to where the yell had come from, Dumbledore and the order had broken free of the guards and had their wands raised.

Chrno looked at Dumbledore with a glare; he had had enough, "This has gone to far."

"Oh and what's a beast like you going to do about it then?" Dumbledore asked, losing his grandfather personality as he got angrier and angrier.

"This," Chrno said with a smirk and clicked his fingers.

The next thing anyone knew was Dumbledore and the order was dressed up in baby outfits, dippers and all, and then Chrno clicked his finger's and the wizards where gone.

"Chrno, where did you send them?" Harry asked as they started to move into the ballroom for the party.

"Don't worry my little mate, just relax and enjoy the party," Chrno said with a soft smile.

*****With Dumbledore and the order*****

"Who's touching me?" Kingsley asked as he looked around the dark room to see what appeared to be a high level prison of sorts with other prisoners in the same cell as them.

"Hello you naughty baby, I think that if you have ended up here then you need me to punished you," one of the prisoners said as he roughly lid his hand down Kingsley's dipper.

*****With Chrno and Harry again while the party for Harry's **continuation** is going on*****

"Harry, are you alright? We saw Dumbledore and his chickens," Luna said as she dragged Neville over to where Harry was sitting down with Chrno.

"It's ok Luna but what's with how you act and Neville being here?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh this is the real me! I'm a seer and Neville is my grounder, someone who makes me…able to act normal as in not all dreamy as I am at school but normal like now, I act all dream like at school because I'm away from my grounder," Luna explained as she gave Harry a hug.

"Harry are you ok truly and not just saying that you're ok?" Neville asked as he looked Harry over for any injures.

"I'm fine Neville, Dumbledore is out of the way so it's just Voldermort now and- what's up guys?" Harry asked when he saw Neville's and Luna's faces.

"Harry—Voldermort isn't as evil as you think he is, in fact Dumbledore was the Dark Lord, it's truly amazing really how his tricked everyone," Luna said as she watched Harry carefully.

"So no more war then?" Harry asked with shock and happiness.

Seeing his friends face Neville softly replied: "Yes Harry its peace in this land, no more wars for us."

As Harry looked to the sky he found himself for the first time in years looking forward to what fate and destiny had in plan for him, who knew maybe he would be having a family of his own?

**The End!**

**So did you enjoy this two shot? Sorry for the long wait! ****Sorry that this chapter took so long! I wasn't really sure about continuing this fic as I'm worried that I might ruin it. So This is going to be a two shot fic ok? Yes it's going to have a bit weird of an ending but I think it sort of fits it in some weird way!**

**Oh and the idea with what to do with Dumbledore and the order was Dean The Cuddly Fox's idea so credit and everything goes to him!**


End file.
